<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sexually Perverted by sirenofodysseus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334577">Sexually Perverted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenofodysseus/pseuds/sirenofodysseus'>sirenofodysseus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mentalist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenofodysseus/pseuds/sirenofodysseus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'If Mister Jane wanted to call him an “evil, sexually perverted sociopath”; he’d give Mister Jane exactly what was on the tin.' Dark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Jane/Red John | Thomas McAllister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sexually Perverted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So...I was re-watching 'Red John' today and realized McAllister licks his lips after Jane calls him an 'evil, sexually perverted sociopath'. Thus, this story was born. </p>
<p>I obviously own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Forcing Patrick Jane down on his knees, the gun still pointed at his head, Thomas McAllister undoes the lone button on his jeans and flashes a sadistic smile. If Mister Jane wanted to call him an “evil, sexually perverted sociopath”; he’d give Mister Jane exactly what was on the tin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re going to suck my dick,” McAllister tells him, finger on the trigger. “And then, maybe afterwards, I’ll make your death a painless one.”  Jane stares up at him, horror written across his face, but McAllister doesn’t care. He’s been dreaming of this moment for ages and he’s not about to let Patrick Jane’s hot little mouth ruin the moment. Dropping his pants to pool around his ankles, he pulls his penis out from the slit in his boxers and he warns Jane against biting. Jane’s mouth doesn’t open and in a more direct order, McAllister fires his gun toward the ceiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jane’s mouth opens, <em>probably to talk himself out of this</em>, McAllister thinks, and that’s when he shoves the tip of his penis past Jane’s pink lips. Jane gags slightly and McAllister warns him, sounding slightly out of breath, against vomiting. Once he’s inside Jane’s moist mouth, he forces the man into one of his darker fantasies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” McAllister asks, once he’s ordered Jane’s tongue to swirl against the tip of his penis <em>or else</em>. He closes his eyes and listens to the sounds of Jane’s noisy sucking. “Calling <em>me </em>sexually perverted when you’re the one on your knees—sucking off my huge cock. You should feel ashamed of yourself.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He feels Jane’s piercing stare and McAllister continues to smile. While he cannot see Jane’s face with his eyes closed, he imagines the man’s cheeks pinking at the verbal humiliation and it only turns him on further. With one hand buried in Jane’s fair curls, McAllister forces the blonde to him; with Jane’s warm mouth on him, he nearly squirts in excitement before he directs the unruly consultant to use his fingers to fondle him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hesitantly, Jane does so and McAllister moans at the feather-like sensation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jane stops and McAllister opens his eyes, suddenly irate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t believe I told you to stop, Patrick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jane continues, only after the muzzle of McAllister’s gun brushes against his cheekbone gently in reminder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Focusing on Jane, who looks precious with a cock in his mouth, McAllister can’t help but fuck him harder until Jane’s on the verge of unconsciousness. Watching Jane with heavy eyes, McAllister shakes his head. He’s going to continue mouth-fucking the blonde, conscious or not, until he comes inside the man’s orifice and then, he’ll fuck him some more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>